


Breathtaking

by GothicPrincessWitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Seven reasons why Garrett Hawke will never tire of kissing Fenris





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out and special thanks to stitchcasual for putting up with this kind of thing from me and for being awesome. <3 
> 
> No idea where this came from. Enjoy!

There is nothing in all of Thedas that could ever be quite so wonderful, in Garrett Hawke's mind, as kisses from Fenris. Every kiss from this (literally) breathtaking and incredible elf is a cherished gift to Hawke. Every kiss is a sign of trust, that Fenris has opened himself up and feels comfortable enough to allow him this, that Fenris has gained enough confidence in himself to act upon his own desires and wants _because he can choose to do so_ , and Hawke adores every single kiss he's granted.  
  
The shy kisses in the very early days, full of longing and questions, each hesitant to press forward, but eager to get to know the taste and feel of each other's lips.  
  
Desperate, passionate kisses after a battle, hot and searing, breathless and panting, fueled by adrenaline rush and the relief that they made it through together unscathed.   
  
The kisses from that very first night they slept together, pressed against the wall, high emotions rushing and heartbeats racing, needing and hungry and so much want in every moan and every touch.   
  
The kisses when they returned to each other's arms, kisses of freedom and delight and culmination, soft and slow and heady and so pleased to spend their long and open future together learning the best way to kiss each other.   
  
The tiny gentle kisses while snuggled in each other's arms in the mornings, in that liminal space between sleep and wakefulness, soft kisses on the nose and cheek and shoulder, not wanting to move from this moment of pure bliss, so happy to hold each other close, safe and warm.  
  
And the steamy morning kisses, Fenris placing hungry "I want you" kisses down Hawke's neck and collarbone to wake him up for a more active but no less intimate start to the day.  
  
Sweet, tender kisses brushing lightly against eyelids and noses before their mouths meet. Fenris smiles softly, and Hawke can feel that perfect smile against his lips and is overwhelmed with happiness. Fenris's fingers loop behind Hawke's neck and pulls him down closer, and Hawke goes willingly, opening his mouth to let Fenris claim him as his. There is nothing he would rather be than Fenris's. He needs Fenris, happy, comfortable, and choosing to be with him in whatever way Fenris can. And when they're kissing like this, Hawke's hands moving lower, pulling Fenris in closer, all the chaos of their lives fades away, leaving this kiss as all that matters. All the details will work themselves out, so long as they have each other.   
  
So long as they have these kisses. 


End file.
